


LadyBlog's Mayhem and Madness

by A_Human_Potato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Funny, Hyperventilating, Multi, One-Shot, Reacting, Reveal, The Ladyblog, fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato
Summary: Marinette knew there were hard-core Ladybug and Chat Noir fans out there but she never guessed hundreds of them would submit Fanfics to the LadyBlog! She and the kitty decide to meet up at the Eiffel Tower. They somehow start reading one of the fanfics of themselves that are totally dramatic but somehow weirdly correct.One-Shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	LadyBlog's Mayhem and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Got idea from another fanfic that I loved.  
> Second Fanfic (hopefully not a bust)  
> Check out my other fanfic called New Target.  
> Set up after Miracle Queen but doesn't mention Kagami or Luka anywhere in it.

"What is up with people and Fanfics?" Ladybug asked, scrolling through the Ladyblog. Several new titles popped up with added summaries. 

"Not sure My Lady. Maybe people just love us. We are celepurrties after all." Ladybug looked over at him with a frown. Chat Noir had his back pressed against a metal beam. They were far from the ground but that seemed the least of his worries.

"First of all, that joke is lame. And Second, we are not cele **brities**. We're superheros." She said sternly. Chat raised an eyebrow.

"You do know the definition for celebrities is 'a famous person'. Being superheros and saving lives make us famous. So therefore we are celepurrties." He had a smug look on his face. She just rolled her eyes than looked back at the screen.

"This one is just weird!" She started reading the summary out loud. " _Chat Noir sat on top of a box filled with marshmallows as the rabbid akuma tried to make s'mores. But wheres the fire? You can't have s'mores without a fire. So Chat ate all the goey goodness that life provides._ I mean what in the world was this writer thinking? That akumas are some kind of gluttons, and only fight for food?" Buggy was so confused. Fans were just weird. Chat Noir burst out laughing. 

"Obviously I wanted the s'mores all for myself! I think the akuma was actually my kwami, which is just a floating stomach." LuckBug chuckled, it was pretty funny how ridiculous people can be.

"Want to read one?" She asked, Chat stopped laughing and nodded with a huge grin.

"But not the marshmallow one please. Maybe one that makes sense."Kitty asked through another laugh. 

"Ok, here's one. Called _Which to love? Her against herself."_ Buggy read the title, getting prepared against the worst. 

"Oo, deep." Chat said, his lips in the shape of an 'O'.

" _The very witty kitty was in deep thought._ What does it mean by witty?" Now the writer was just delirious. 

"I.m just supurr clever!" The apparently 'witty' kitty put a hand to his chest and winked in her direction. Buggy rolled her eyes, not very amused.

" _He loved two women, one was a superhero the other a civilian._ I didn't take you as a playboy Chat."

"But I only love you! This fanfic is a bunch of lies!" Chat yelled, he sounded offended. Buggy laughed.

_"Chat Noir had no idea that they were the same person though."_

"That explains it. Obviously I subconsciously knew you to be my wonderful lady." He winked, Ladybug rolled her eyes again. She didn't know how many times she would have to roll them, but at least six times when in the presence of the kitty.

" _One was named Ladybug,"_

"Got that right!"

" _And the other Maribelle."_

"Woah! Did I just find out the name of my lady! Now I just have to find every Maribelle in Paris and interview them." Buggy laughed at Kitty Cats antics.

" _But she didn't love the cat in black. She loved a boy named Andrew, who had blond hair and was a famous singer that went to her book club."_

 _"_ Book club? I can do better than him!" Chat crossed his arms defensively.

" _But what she didn't know was that Andrew was Chat Noir._ What?"Ladybug stared at the screen like it should die.

"Ohhh. That makes much more sense, I knew you can't resist me! My lady, what if the boy you love is actually me!" He laughed, Bug growled.

"I doubt it. He's much more my type than you." She crossed her arms.

"Just continue reading."

" _See, Andrew was really shy as his civilian self so he could only ask his Lovebug out as Chat Noir. But she would always say no because she loved his other_ self. This just seems like alot of drama." Ladybug said. 

"I like it. Makes sense."

"But in this fic your shy. How does it make sense?"

"Because I am a lot less social in my civilian form. Actually, this author got a lot right! I am famous, but not as a singer." 

"I think that's a little to much information. Remember. Identities." Ladybug reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. keep reading, I wanna hear how we end up together!" His eyes were huge and reminded her of a kitty. It was kind of cute, not that she would ever tell him or anyone that.

" _Maribelle was to shy and always stuttered around Andrew which made him think she hated him because he was an oblivious cinnamon roll. But she would talk normal around his Chat self. So the only way for them to have a normal conversation was as a superhero._ Sounds dangerous."

"No kidding, by the way my lady. Are you really a stutterbug around your crush?" He asked slyly. Ladybug let out a huff.

"Actually yes, but he just thinks I stutter because he's a famous model and he's intimidating or something like that." LuckBug rolled her eyes at the inconvenience. She noticed how Chat froze and stared at her wide eyed. "What?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Did you say model?"

"Yes. Why? Are you scared you can't beat a model at getting my affections?" She asked with a smirk. He just continued to stare at her. Which annoyed her more. "Seriously! What is your problem?"

"What model?" Chat asked, his voice shaking which surprised Buggy.

"A famous one. If I tell you, you would probably go and harass the poor guy. He already has enough problems with his father, he doesn't need some alley cat stalking him." 

"First of all, that was rude. Second of all, were you talking about Adrien Agreste?" His question made her mouth fall open. 

"What? How how did y-you know?" She stuttered. Chats mouth fully fell.

"So it really is him! Did you meet him at a book club?" He asked with a bit of amusement. 

"No. And its none of your business."

"Let me guess, at school?" Ladybug raised her eyebrows with surprise. "So it was at school! But who always stutters around him. Hmmm." Kitty tapped his chin.

"Wait? Are you some kind of stalker?" 

"What! No, I just know stuff. Now that I know your a stutterbug, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who you are." Ladybug glared. 

"Wow, and I thought my parents were nosy but your ten times worse." She muttered. Chat froze at this and whispered one word that chilled her to the bone.

"Marinette?" 

"What-what di-did you sa-say?" A lump caught in her throat. 

"Your Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"How do you know that!?" She nearly screamed while taking a step back. 

"Five things about me that might answer your question. One, I have only one parent. Two, My best friend is a DJ. Three, I love mint. Four, I'm a fencer. And five, I am a model." Her world was set to blaze.

"Adrien!?" She was now hyperventilating. 

"I guess that Fanfic was correct about a lot of things. Its technically Alya's and the Ladyblogs fault that I figured it out. What mayhem and madness, am I right?"


End file.
